torn_bannersfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifice
Creation is divine work, even when creation is something as humble as a simple tool and a woven garment, or as grandiose as a golem or a grand cathedral. Most gods who provide the Artisanship domain are gods of the Forge, preoccupied with the making of metalworks only, but there are also simple gods of farming that bless their followers with skill and perfection. Artifice Domain Spells Master Crafter At 1st level, you become proficient with two different artisan tools and double your proficiency bonus when you use them. Also, you learn the mending ''cantrip if you didn't know it already. Bonus Proficiency Also at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Channel Divinity: The Nature of Creation When you reach 2nd level, you can channel the expertise of your god for inspiration when dealing with a created object. You can take an action to touch an object or set of items that are part of a larger object, and immediately learn what is its purpose and how it works, and either activate or deactivate one of its functions; this works on locks as well as mechanical traps. If you are attempting to use this feature on a magical creation such as a magic item, or a magic trap (but not a construct), the target makes a Constitution saving throw against your spell DC, suffering no effect on a success. The DM determines the target's save bonus depending on size, complexity, and sturdiness of its crafting. Channel Divinity: Turn Constructs Also at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to drive constructs and animate objects away from your presence. This works like Turn Undead, but bypasses any immunity to fear or enchantment effects the target may have. Solid Constructions At 6th level, your creations are particularly durable and efficient. All items you create with artisan's tools reduce any damage from bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing non-magical weapons by an amount equal to your Wisdom modifier. In addition, creatures you summon with any conjuration spell are constructs, not celestial or fiendish beings, and gain immunity to the poisoned condition, resistance to poison and psychic damage, and vulnerability to acid damage. Finally, creatures you summon with any conjuration spell as well as objects animated with the animate object spell appear with an amount of temporary hit points equal to twice your cleric level (maximum 20). Reinforced Weapon In your hands, every weapon is better made. Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any weapon you are proficient with. Crafted Defender At 17th level, your holy symbol serves also as an amulet with a bound '''shield guardian'. You can take an action to summon the shield guardian to any space within 30 feet of you. The shield guardian has the same amount of hit points as you, and remains for 1 minute or until it is destroyed. Once you use this ability, you cannot use it again until you take a long rest.